Lightning Strikes!
by WhiteRose123
Summary: After a harmless game of truth or dare with the girls, Lucy learns the hard way that you should be careful when playing with lightning. LaLu, oneshot, lemon/smut, dubcon. Some NaLu hints.


**Summary:** After a harmless game of truth or dare with the girls, Lucy learns the hard way that you should be careful when playing with lightning. LaLu, oneshot, lemon/smut, dubcon. Some NaLu hints.

 **A/N:** Wow, I'm writing a pairing with Lucy that's not NaLu! Amazing! Honestly, the main reason this isn't NaLu is because Natsu just doesn't work for a scene/story like this, he's not sexually aggressive enough. So, in comes the crack shipping! I don't ship it much, but I'm okay with multi-shipping Lucy and LaLu is one of my favorite crackships. It at least has more grounds than some other crackships involving her considering Laxus displayed some physical attraction/interest in her in the Phantom Lord and Attack on Fairy Tail arcs (even if it was just him being a dick). Still crack though, and still not the same as my precious NaLu OTP. Whatever, variety is good, enjoy your porn.

 **Warnings:** Lemony smut, dubcon, language. For those who don't know, dubcon means that it's not non-con, but it's not clearly consensual either. Possibly OOC depending on how you think characters would act in sexual situations since this definitely has some kinks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover art for this story.

* * *

 **Lightning Strikes!**

"Okay Mira," A half-drunken Cana drawled out. "Truth or dare."

"Hmm," The white-haired girl pondered for a moment, thumbing her chin with her fingers as if in deep thought before suddenly grinning mischievously. "Dare!"

Cana returned her impish grin with one of her own. "Good choice. I dare you to tuck your dress into your underwear and do the chicken dance for _at least_ one minute."

Mirajane smiled with feigned sweetness at Cana before standing up with a weird determination. "No problem!" She chimed as she tucked in her dress, revealing a rather cute pair of pink underwear.

Lucy stifled laughter as Mirajane promptly began the so-called chicken dance, with an extra flair of Mira cuteness along with it. Cana laughed heartily, slapping her knee and throwing her head back while the other girls quietly giggled in the background.

Oh, truth or dare. The juvenile schoolyard game that typically involved forcing one of your peers to eat something nasty, or reveal one of their deepest, darkest secrets. Not that Lucy ever got to play it as a kid due to her high-end, prim and proper lifestyle – in fact, tonight was her first time. This was the first of the so-called 'girls nights' that the women of Fairy Tail had begun to have, a female-only get together to get some privacy from the rowdier males.

Lucy was certainly welcome to them as prior to this, the majority of her time was spent with Natsu and Happy, with the occasional one on one hang out with Levy. Getting to hang out with just the girls as a group was quite nice in fact. She never would have guessed however, that the night would end up with the group of them drinking and playing truth or dare.

Not that she minded, it was fun in its own way – even if Levy _did_ make her eat an entire spoonful of pure cinnamon. Plain. She would definitely have to get her back for that one.

"That was so cute Mira!" Levy spoke through her soft giggles as the white-haired take-over mage untucked her dress and returned to her seated position on the floor.

"I aim to please," Mirajane smiled kindly with a slight cock of the head. "My turn!" She turned her gaze towards the blonde Celestial Spirit mage, who shrunk down meekly in response. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

She certainly _did not_ want to eat more cinnamon. "Truth."

"How boring!" Mirajane pouted in response. "Okay, fine, hottest guy you've ever, you know, _been_ with?" She winked at the blonde.

"B-been with…?" Lucy found herself blushing furiously in response… she'd never even had a boyfriend before, let alone slept with a guy. "I-I haven't ever…" She stared down meekly at her fingers.

"Aw, that's cute!" Cana drunkenly slurred out, promptly hiccuping afterwards. "She's a virgin!"

"Oh! That's fine!" Mirajane quickly spoke, appearing mildly surprised at Lucy's answer. Did Mira really think she slept around? "I just thought that maybe you and Natsu…"

At this insinuation, Lucy flushed an even deeper shade of red to where she was certain her face must have matched Erza's hair color. "Natsu and I aren't like that!" She exclaimed in mild shock. Did people really think that about them? Natsu and her are friends, just friends, nothing more.

"Never mind, let me ask something else," Mira continued, her lips curling into a coy grin. "Top three hottest guys in the guild?"

Lucy really should have just chosen dare. She would have rather eaten three more spoonful's of cinnamon than deal with these prying questions. But, there was the question… who did she think were the hottest guys in the guild? When she had first joined, before she realized the nature of his personality, she had thought Loke was fairly good looking.

"Fine, but this stays just between us!" She sighed out, her cheeks still tinted with red. "Loke."

Mirajane let out a quiet squeal. "I knew there was something between you two! Celestial Spirit and master, how romantic."

"No!" She quickly exclaimed in shock, a mortified look on her face. "Nothing like that! He's my friend! He's just… kind of good looking, that's all…"

"Should Loke even count?" Levy piped in from the corner, lightly thumbing the opening of her beer. "He's not really a member of the guild anymore."

"Hmm," Mirajane lightly rubbed her chin. "Well, technically he is still a member, just not an active one. I'll accept it," she responded before glancing back towards the blushing blonde. "Okay! Two more now!"

Who should she choose next? Honestly, Natsu would have been her next choice… maybe even her first choice. There was something about that cheery, boyish smile of his that she found endearing… and that perfectly in-shape, sculpted body of his certainly counted in his favor as well. She was ashamed to say that she fantasized about him in a romantic light more than once. However, if tonight was any indicator, there were already rumors circling about him and her, and she didn't want to exacerbate them.

"Gray," she said simply.

"Love rival!" Juvia immediately growled out in response.

"No! No, no, no, he's not my type!" Lucy exclaimed in attempt to calm the agitated water mage. It was true, Gray was fairly good looking – nicely built, an attractive face, and based on what she could tell the few times she's seen it during one of his exhibitionist moments, a pretty good sized 'package'… but Lucy did prefer lighter-haired men in general. "He's just… not bad looking."

"Of course," Juvia gushed. "My Gray-sama is perfect."

Plus, Juvia would _kill her_ if she ever did anything of a romantic nature with Gray. It was bad enough being considered her top 'love rival' for the ice-mage.

"One more!" Mira held up her finger, leaning towards the blonde in anticipation.

Who else could she choose that wasn't Natsu that was also a young, reasonably good looking male? Gajeel wasn't really her type – at all, but there was also…

"Laxus." She finally blurted out, which caused Cana to chortle in laughter.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't know why it took her so long to think about him. He was blonde, tall, muscular, a strong mage… really the perfect guy, appearance-wise that is. Perhaps her first impression of him was fairly poor given his initial attack on Fairy Tail, but his attitude has improved since then and she couldn't deny that he was attractive. Not that she would ever _be with_ a guy like him.

"Really?" Levy exclaimed in mild shock. "I mean, Laxus isn't bad, but I don't think he's better than Gajeel or even Natsu. Gajeel for sure is way better looking."

Of course Levy would bring up Gajeel, that silly girl, thinking her crush is a secret. _We know everything_.

"Oh I don't know," Mira chimed. "Think about it… those big muscles, that bad boy attitude… what's not to like? And who knows what he could do with that lightning of his."

Cana hummed in agreement, before turning to stare mischievously at Lucy. "You know, back when you were still new to the guild, I remember him saying something about you being 'hot'."

Lucy found herself flushing deeply, which coincided with her head conjuring up fantasies of Mira's imagery. How embarrassing to be fantasizing about Laxus, a man she had only interacted with a handful of times - and it wasn't even good conversation either! The majority of those few times tended to somehow involve Natsu shouting at him to battle him, or random, meaningless remarks said in passing. He once asked her what it was like to have Loke as a contracted Celestial Spirit, and that was perhaps the longest conversation they had had - which lasted all of three minutes.

She couldn't say she was surprised about him finding her good looking though – she already knew she was gorgeous.

Oh well, being teased by her female guild mates about finding Laxus attractive was still better than being teased about some concocted romantic relationship they developed about her and Natsu. At least nothing would ever come of her and the lightning mage.

…

A boring Sunday… that's what today was.

Lucy had spent much of the morning recovering from her horrid hangover. She didn't think that she drank that much with the girls, but apparently she had deluded herself. But now it was the evening, and the effects of the diuretic had, for the most part, worn off. Thank Mavis for that.

Still a boring evening though. Natsu was off with Happy training in the woods today… she hadn't felt well enough this morning to go with them, and Gray, Erza, and Wendy were all on a job together. So, she stayed in, cleaning her apartment and catching up on her writing. Nothing wrong with a quiet day alone every once and awhile she supposed.

She reached out a small hand and turned on the faucet of the kitchen sink, beginning to work on scrubbing the dishes that had accumulated there over the past week. She really did hate this chore. As the soapy suds began to accumulate on her hands, she faintly heard the sound of her front door opening in the background, the noise dulled by the running water. She sighed to herself, it was probably Natsu and Happy coming in unannounced like they always do. They probably were ever so eager to tell her all about how their training went.

"Natsu!" She shouted out without looking up from the sink, her face scrunched up in minor annoyance. "Shut the door behind you this time!" Last time he visited, he forgot and the door was left open for most of the day. The idiot. Fortunately, her comment was quickly followed by the audible sound of the door creaking shut.

The sounds of heavy footsteps crept closer to her, moving into the kitchen. "Being rude today too? You should at least say 'hi' when entering someone's home without knocking," she spoke somewhat indifferently, sighing to herself as she vigorously scrubbed a plate in effort to get a bit of old, crusted food off. "Natsu are you even listening to me?!"

She nearly jumped out of her panties when she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind, one moving to wrap tightly around her waist and the other lightly grasping onto her now motionless arm. A broadly muscular body melded with hers and pushed her against the counter. "Hi, Blondie," a familiar masculine voice whispered huskily into her ear, so close that she could feel his lips graze her earlobe. "I'm listening, but I'm definitely _not_ Natsu."

Lucy jumped and immediately whipped her head around, attempting to twist her body as well but finding that it was being firmly held in place against the kitchen counter, the edges digging into her stomach. Her eyes met the familiar stormy grey ones of her guild master's very own grandson and she felt her body stiffen, face paling. What was he doing?! She moved to scream in shock, but was quickly muffled by his hand covering her mouth.

Laxus smirked deviously, quietly hushing the celestial spirit mage as she began weakly thrash against him in a vain attempt to escape his grasp. Lucy let out a muffled gasp as his free hand moved up to restrain her free ones, forcing her further down onto the counter and pushing against her. The blonde female swore she felt something hard poking her hindquarters... she felt her face flush furiously in realization of what it probably was.

"Calm down Blondie, I'm not gonna hurt you," Laxus spoke with a degree of softness, removing his hand from her mouth and moving it to grip the edge of the counter as he leaned over her. Yeah, he says that now when she was pinned up against the counter by him! "I just came to… settle some rumors I heard about you."

Rumors?

Lucy froze in place and gradually felt her blush deepen as she began to recall the events of the prior night. Damn Mira! Damn Cana! They must have told!

She shuddered as she felt the blonde male lean in next to her ear, lightly nipping it with his teeth. "You think I'm hot, huh?" He spoke huskily.

"I-I…I…" She stuttered out, at a loss for words. What was she doing?! She should be trying to push him off, yet she felt herself immobilized in his grasp.

"Don't worry… the feeling's mutual," he whispered into her ear. "But the real question is, what should we do about that?" Lucy shuddered again when she felt him grind against her, now fully aware of the bulk of his arousal against her. Her body was still frozen in place as she felt him place a hand on her bare stomach and slowly trace southward. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, but unless you tell me 'no', I'm gonna take your silence as consent. Tell me to stop and I'll leave, but otherwise…"

Lucy gasped as she felt the hand on her stomach quickly move to slip under her skirt, softly beginning to rub her through her underwear. Why wasn't she telling him to stop? She didn't want this did she? Yet she couldn't will herself to say anything aside from the occasional gasp and moan. She clenched her teeth as she felt herself growing increasingly wet, her body tingling with pleasure. A shiver cascaded down her body as she felt the older male rake his teeth down the side of her neck before beginning to nip and lick at the soft flesh. It felt strangely good…

"Already wet, huh? Impressive," Laxus smirked tauntingly, removing his hand from its former placement under her skirt, causing Lucy to mewl quietly at the loss of contact, her face reddened and heated. "Let's move somewhere more comfortable."

Lucy felt his weight leave her body momentarily before he swooped down and scooped her into his arms bridal style, quickly walking towards her bedroom. Lucy knew what would happen if they went there, she knew. She knew she could tell him 'no' at any time and he _supposedly_ would stop, but for some reason… she didn't want to. The sensation of him touching her made euphoria wash over her, and she found herself wanting more of it.

She felt her body bounce a few times as she was ungracefully dropped onto the bed and before she had a chance to react, Laxus was on top of her, balancing himself on his elbows as he loomed over her. He immediately dipped his head down and placed his mouth on hers in a domineering kiss, his tongue eagerly swiping against her lips in attempt to gain entrance. Lucy slowly parted her lips and the wet appendage immediately invaded her mouth, exploring the cavern and rubbing enticingly against her own motionless tongue. She felt him suck lightly, pulling her tongue into his mouth and encouraging her to participate in the kiss, which Lucy hesitantly began to do so.

This was her first kiss. Her first kiss! Her very first kiss was with Laxus, one of the guild's most powerful S-Class mages and the master's own grandson, and she was kissing him back. She could hardly believe it, and she was surprised she was even allowing it. Quite frankly, she didn't really know what she was doing, but it was obvious that the male above her was far more experienced in the matter.

Laxus groaned against her mouth, grinding against her and moving a hand to slip under her shirt and tug on the hem of her bra. "Get this off right now unless you want me to rip it off," he growled against her lips, his voice baritone and laced with a mixture of lust and annoyance.

Lucy shivered slightly at his domineering tone, reaching around her back to fumble with the clasp of her bra as the blonde male continued to tug at its front. The moment the straps fell loose on her back, she felt Laxus tug both her bra and shirt over her head, leaving her chest exposed to the male.

As the air nipped at her bare chest, Lucy began to feel increasingly more vulnerable, moving her arms to fold over and cover her breasts. "Don't look at me like that," she whispered, her face flushed red in embarrassment under the weight of his lust-filled gaze as he raked his eyes over her body.

Laxus growled in response, gripping her wrists and pinning them to the bed, once again exposing her chest to him. "Don't you hide yourself from me unless you want me to bind your hands," he warned, lip curling slightly to flash his teeth, a pair of sharp canines clearly visible.

Lucy felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her like electricity at the threatening tone of his voice, did this kind of thing really turn her on?!

Without another word, he began to attack her breasts, dipping his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth and lightly nipping and sucking on the rosy bud. Lucy felt rogue moan escape her mouth, and she could feel his lips curl into smirk against her breast, her response apparently pleasing him greatly. One of his hands left her wrist and began to fondle her currently unoccupied mound, periodically rubbing his thumb over her nipple. With each ministration, she felt small jolts of pleasure shoot through her body and ripple to her core. She was so wet right now it was embarrassing, the scent in the room growing increasingly musky.

She jumped slightly in surprise when she heard the sound of lightning cackle around her, followed by a strangely good feeling on the nipple his fingers were resting on. A mixture of subtle prickling at her skin and sheer pleasure as the small amount of electricity caused the bundle of nerves to all fire at once. She had expected it to hurt, but oddly enough, it wasn't at all painful. He replaced his mouth with his hand on her other breast and gave it the same treatment, causing Lucy to arch her back against him and gasp in response. She couldn't believe that Mira was right about him using that trick...

Laxus grinned down at her triumphantly, apparently satisfied with the reaction he was getting, before leaning down and brushing his lips against her ear. "I'm only number three on your little list, huh? What can I do to make you put me at number one?" He spoke huskily.

His hands left her breasts, ghosting down her body and resting on the waistband of her skirt, hooking his fingers under it and pulling both that and her underwear off in one swift movement, leaving her completely naked. Lucy felt her face flush deeply as she lay entirely exposed under the fully clothed male, him leering down at her as his eyes raked down her body. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, it felt so _good_ whenever he touched her.

Lucy never would have thought she would allow herself to be taken advantage of in this way, let alone by a guy she had only spoken to a handful of times, but… she liked it, and she didn't want it to stop.

She let out a gasp as she felt his fingers come into contact with her already wet entrance, rubbing circles around her clit and occasionally brushing directly over it. In a similar way that he had done with her breasts, she could feel the occasional, subtle crackle of electricity jolt through her, sending sharp waves of pleasure cascading through her body. Light moans were freely escaping her mouth and her legs were trembling from the overwhelming sensation.

That cocky, triumphant smirk was still plastered on his face as he stared down at her as she writhed underneath him.

Once again she felt a surprised gasp escape her parted lips as Laxus trailed a finger down and slipped it inside of her, lightly rubbing her walls as he slowly moved it in and out of the small entrance. She clenched her teeth and gripped onto his shirt as she felt him add in another finger, scissoring inside of her and stretching her walls almost painfully.

"You haven't done anything like this before have you?" He suddenly asked her, although it was phrased more as a statement than a question. Lucy blushed deeper and bashfully looked away, slowly shaking her head in response which caused his lips to curl into a grin. "Glad I got to you before Salamander," an uncomfortable feeling rolled around in her gut at use of Natsu's nickname during this intimate moment. Everyone really did think that he and her were… Oh if only they knew what was happening now. What would they think? What would Natsu think? "You'll be _my girl_ now."

The phrase caused a shiver to cascade down her body, her eyes widening. "Y-your… y-your-" She began to stutter out, interrupted when she felt him extract his fingers and flick her clit, causing her to let out a sharp gasp.

"You can touch me, you know…" He spoke softly, looking down at her small hands that were desperately clinging onto his shirt.

Lucy stared at his chest for a moment, her face flushed, before slowly moving a single small hand to slip under his shirt, stroking his hardened abs. Laxus let out an amused chuckle at her hesitation, leaning back and pulling the material over his head and off of his body. "Like what you see?" He whispered huskily, lightly licking the shell of her ear and earning a delightful shudder from the blonde female.

He was definitely attractive, no doubt… not that she was going to admit that to him.

"Here, let me help you." He spoke in an oddly comforting tone as he continued to lean over her.

She felt him grasp her wrist and move her hand southward to rest on his groin, encouraging her to stroke his length through his pants. He grinded up against her hand, groaning in pleasure as she hesitantly began to do so. Lucy didn't need to be sexually experienced to know how aroused he was, she could easily feel the hard length of him pressed up against and constricted by his pants. She found herself growing vaguely curious as to what it felt like without any clothing covering it

"I love it when girls use their mouths too…" He whispered suggestively into her ear, slate gray eyes boring into her. Lucy felt her face pale, immediately halting her ministrations and appearing mildly horrified at the suggestion. Sure, she wanted to touch it, but she'd never… she wouldn't ever know where to begin. Laxus laughed lightly at her reaction, seemingly un-offended at her non-verbal rejection at the suggestion and clicked his tongue. "No? Maybe next time then."

Wait, next time…?

Laxus nipped playfully at the skin of her neck before moving down her body, pushing her legs apart and settling himself in between them. Lucy jumped in surprise as she felt him drag his teeth along her inner thigh before placing his mouth on her. She gasped when she felt him swirl his tongue around to tease her clitoris, moans escaping her mouth that barely even sounded like her. She clamped her legs down on his head, moving her hands to try to push him away. The sensation was so strong that she could barely stand it!

The male growled, gripping her wrists and reluctantly pulling away from her. "I warned you not to do shit like that…" He spoke with a lilt of intimidation, moving a hand to unbuckle his belt.

Lucy trembled in slight fear of what he was going to do as she watched him roughly yank the strap out of the waistband of his pants and twist it so it made a loop in his hands. He leered over her, smirking deviously as he grabbed her wrists and restrained her arms above her head with one hand while brandishing the belt threateningly with the other. Lucy let out a gasp as she felt him lightly slap the leathery material against her nether regions, not hard enough to hurt, but oh she still felt it.

She shuddered as he teasingly trailed the belt up the length of her body before gripping her wrists together and forcibly placing them against the slated wood of the headboard. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that he was using the belt to bind her hands to the bed. "W-wait…" She stuttered out.

He simply smirked at her in response, dipping his head down to kiss her affectionately on the nose before moving back down in between her legs again.

A part of Lucy wanted to tell him to stop, to untie her and leave. He said he would if she told him to right? She never imagined her first time would be with a guy like this, let alone with the use of restraints. Yet, now that it was happening, it was oddly thrilling. She knew that some people were 'into' things like this sexually, but she never would have guessed she would be one of them.

She let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, her body beginning to tremble as she felt him once again place his mouth on her. He began to suck and tease her clitoris with his tongue, causing her to unintentionally let out a series of moans. Laxus chuckled against her, the vibrations of his laughter heightening the sensation even further. She once again tried to move her hands to push him away as the sensation began to become overwhelming, but was quickly stopped by her restraints, the leather digging harshly into her wrists as she pulled against them.

A desperate moan escaped her, her thighs clamping down and rubbing against his head as she felt him snake his tongue inside her entrance, exploring the inside of her. It felt good, it felt so good that she could hardly stand it. He pushed apart her legs with his hands so that they were no longer constricting his head and continued his ministrations. Jolts of pleasure were roiling around in the pit of her stomach, the sensation of pleasure growing higher and higher within her until she was eventually brought to her edge. She let out a loud, prolonged moan, squeezing her thighs against his head with such force that he couldn't push them apart as her vision began to blank out. White.

But the wonderful, blissful feeling of release was over just as quickly as it was brought on and Lucy was left motionless and panting on the bed as she recovered from her climax. She relaxed her legs, allowing Laxus to move away from his spot in-between them. He moved over-top of her so that he was once again on top of her, licking her fluids off of his lips and raking his eyes down her body as it admiring his 'work'. He leaned down and kissed her, immediately sliding his tongue inside her already open mouth and stroking hers for a few moments before pulling away, playfully biting her lip as he did so.

"Hey," he stared down at her, lightly slapping her cheeks in effort to get her attention as the female shut her eyes, panting tiredly as she continued to recuperate from her orgasm. "We're not done yet."

Lucy opened up her eyes as she felt his weight momentarily leave his bed, a blush tinging her cheeks as she watched him finally remove his pants, revealing his fully erect length. She hadn't necessarily seen enough variety of the male anatomy to be able to judge size normalcies, but, she knew that he was bigger than Gray. She shivered at the thought of it inside her… she found herself wanting it, but she was nervous about how much it might hurt.

Laxus moved back on top of her, settling his hips in between her legs and brushing the tip of his length teasingly against her entrance. Lucy shuddered at this, causing the male to curl his lips into a satisfied grin. He briefly replaced his tip with his fingers, snaking them inside of her and stretching out her walls before moving to part the lips of her heat and once again lining himself up with her entrance. "You okay Blondie?" He paused for a moment to look at her with mild concern, showing a moment of consideracy for her well-being and she nodded mutely in response. "Just to warn you, it's gonna hurt for a bit…" He spoke truthfully before pushing inside of her with one quick thrust.

He wasn't lying, it did hurt. And she probably didn't need him to warn her for her to know that it would. The natural lubrication she had created had helped make the movement smooth, but the bulk of him still stretched painfully against her walls. She was thankful he gave her a moment to adjust to the new sensation.

Lucy released a shaky exhale, relaxing her body as he began to move, slowly thrusting inside of her. He let out a grunt of pleasure, gripping the sheets of the bed as he delved further and further inside of her with each motion, short, ragged breaths escaping him. "Fuck, you're tight." He hissed.

Laxus's pace gradually increased, and Lucy began to feel spikes of pleasure roll around in her gut through the pain. Eventually, the pain was almost completely dulled out and all she could feel was a wonderful sensation shooting through her body like waves, building up inside of her and threatening to overflow. She gripped at the belt still restraining her hands, beads of perspiration forming on her forehead as a moan escaped her. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his body, gyrating her hips against him in effort to gain more of the sensation. Laxus groaned harshly at this, bringing a hand up to tightly grip her hair as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, pounding into her even harder. She could feel the sweat on his forehead rubbing against her skin.

"I'll make sure the world knows that you're my girl," he growled possessively into her neck, placing his mouth on the soft flesh and beginning to suck.

Lucy gasped at this, her body beginning to tremble at the domineering tone of his voice. "W-wait! That will show! People will know!" She spoke in a slightly panicked voice, tugging against her restraints as she felt the suction of the hickey beginning to form on her neck.

Laxus growled at her as she tried to crane her neck away from him, lightly biting the flesh and thrusting into her especially hard, causing a sharp moan to escape through her parted lips. "That's the point."

Lucy whimpered, her body shivering as she resigned herself to him. It was too late now anyways, she could feel the skin where he was sucking beginning to become tender, indicating that it was already forming. What would people think if they knew?! What would Natsu, her best friend and teammate, think if he knew she was doing _this_ with one of his biggest rivals? The thought terrified her.

Laxus finally pulled away from her neck, a satisfied smirk forming on his face. He hiked one of her legs over his shoulder, eliciting a surprised gasp from Lucy as he began to thrust into her even deeper. The sensation resonated deep in her core, pleasure mixed with small, subtle flashes of pain as he occasionally bumped against her cervix. A different kind of pleasure from the type that had previously sent her over the edge, but it was still… wonderful. The sounds escaping her mouth sounded foreign to her as her body was brought closer and closer to climax.

"Say my name," he growled huskily at her, and Lucy simply scrunched her eyes shut and trembled in response. "I want to hear you say it. Tell me who is making you feel so good."

She visibly shuddered, reluctant at first, a harsh moan escaping her through clenched teeth as he roughly rammed into her in just the right spot. The feeling of pleasure was becoming so overwhelming she could hardly stand it... "Ahh! …Laxus!"

The blonde male grinned triumphantly at her the moment it escaped her mouth.

Once again she felt herself brought over the edge, her body tensing up and trembling as orgasm washed over her. Her walls tightened against Laxus, causing him to let out a low groan in response. Just as she was beginning to recuperate from her orgasm, she felt him sheath himself fully inside of her, gripping her legs almost painfully as he grunted, his length pulsating and throbbing as he released himself inside of her.

He leaned over her, remaining inside of her for a few moments longer and panting harshly as he recovered from his own climax. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled out, dropping the leg he was holding over his shoulder onto the bed and plopping down next to her. Lucy felt herself stiffen as warm liquid began to drip from her entrance onto the comforter of her bed. She hadn't even considered the risks of pregnancy, and he most definitely did not use protection. What if…?

"Don't worry, Porlyuscia knows magic to prevent pregnancies," Laxus spoke as if he had read her mind, gently patting her stomach. "Don't want to put any babies in you yet."

 _Yet?_ Did he think this would be more than a onetime thing? Is he implying that she would have kids _with him_? He must be delusional, he just got the best of her in this one moment. It wouldn't happen again… at least that's what she told herself. Laxus began to hum to himself as he moved to fumble with her restraints, eventually pulling the belt off and releasing her hands. Immediately, Lucy began to rub her wrists, the skin slightly sore and reddened from initially yanking on them.

Laxus tossed the belt off to the side and Lucy felt his weight leave the bed as he stood and casually walked towards her bathroom, hearing the sound of the sink faucet turn on. She quickly jumped off the bed herself, scanning the room to find her clothes and hurriedly putting them back on, suddenly feeling far more vulnerable in her naked state now that her arousal had passed. What does she do now? What does she say? She had no idea, and found herself awkwardly standing at the foot of the bed.

She heard the sound of the water turn off, heavy footsteps indicating that Laxus had re-entered the bedroom. She jumped in surprise as she felt him casually brush his hand across her rear as he walked past her. "I'm sleeping here tonight," he grumbled out as he sat back down on the bed, apparently not giving her a choice in the matter.

"Wait, where am I supposed to sleep?!" Lucy exclaimed, her brows furrowing in frustration. He was acting like Natsu now.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "In the bed?" He offered as if it was obvious.

"B-but…"

"We just fucked and you're worried about sleeping in in the same _bed_ as me? Really?" Laxus questioned flatly before shrugging and moving to lay down on the mattress. "It's your choice, suit yourself if you don't want to."

"I…" He did have a point, Lucy couldn't really think of a good comeback to that. It was weird, but he almost sounded offended at her reluctance. With some hesitation, Lucy resigned herself to him and moved over to the other side of the bed. "You could at least put some clothes on," she stated, realizing that he was still very naked.

Laxus simply smirked at her, waving his hand indifferently. "Same thing I just said Blondie. Besides, I always sleep naked."

Lucy sighed, moving to lie down next to him. At this point, she didn't care. She was exhausted from the whole ordeal and just wanted to sleep in a bed. She settled underneath he covers, turning away from him and closing her eyes. The last thing she remembered was him draping his arm over her waist before she drifted off into sleep.

…

 _The Next Day…_

"What's with the scarf Lucy?" Natsu casually asked the approaching blonde as he sat slouched against the bench, Happy sitting beside him and chewing on a fish bone. "It's summer."

Lucy felt her face heat up slightly as she stared down at the material wrapped around her neck, only worn to cover the visibly red marks beneath it. Since when is Natsu so observant about what she's wearing?! "You're wearing a scarf and its summer." She flatly pointed out, moving to sit across the table from him.

"That's different, I always wear this scarf," Natsu replied in a matter of fact tone.

That… was true. She couldn't really make that argument with him.

"Fashion statement?" She offered, causing dragon slayer to raise an eyebrow at her. "Girl things, you wouldn't understand," she didn't want _anyone_ to see the marks on her neck, but for some reason, the thought of Natsu knowing what she did with Laxus bothered her more than the thought of her other guild mates going.

He simply shrugged at her. "I guess. You feeling any better today at least?"

The blonde nodded somewhat rigidly, finding it more difficult to relax than normal around her pink-haired friend. "Yeah, much better. It was just a hangover so it was gone by the evening."

"That's great!" Natsu grinned boyishly at her, his tone optimistic. "You can go on a job with us tomorrow then!"

"We found one to go catch a guy that has been robbing magic shops in Hargeon!" Happy chimed in as he continued to gnaw on his fish.

"That sounds great! I'll pack my things tonight!" Lucy smiled widely at the fire dragon slayer. She'd nearly forgotten she needed money to pay rent this month, it made life so much easier that Natsu already had something lined up for them.

"Oh that reminds me! Happy and I picked you up some of those frosted biscuit things you like at the restaurant we went to yesterday." Natsu grinned and Lucy felt a light blush form on her cheeks. That was… very considerate of him. "You know, since you weren't feeling well," he added on. "I'll go get them!" Before Lucy had a chance to respond, Natsu jumped out of his seat and ran towards the kitchen, his trademark scarf fluttering behind him.

"Be right back Lucy!" Happy said cheerily before flying after the dragon slayer, leaving his fish bone behind on the table.

She smiled at Natsu's back as he excitedly ran to retrieve her 'gift'. In some ways, he reminded her of an overexcited child. She was lucky to have friends like him and Happy, even if they were sometimes inconsiderate of her personal space. Oh Mavis, what would he think if he knew what she did with Laxus? Would he judge her? Would he not want to take her on jobs anymore? Would he stop being her friend? The thought of it made paranoia wash over her.

And as though fate was trying to screw with her even further, just as Natsu and Happy disappeared into the kitchen, Lucy spotted the all too familiar blonde male walking down the steps of the guild's upstairs hall. She felt her face pale, shrinking back into her seat as he made eye contact with her, his lips curling into a subtle, cocky smirk. For a moment Lucy feared that he would come over to her, but he didn't, instead he moved to sit at the bar, casually ordering a drink from Mirajane.

Lucy turned away, staring at the now-empty seat that Natsu was previously sitting in. She swore she could feel Laxus staring at her, his eyes boring into her as though they might singe a hole into her head, but she didn't dare turn around to check.

When she had woken up this morning, Laxus was already gone, with the only remnants of him being the dirty bed sheets, a note left on the table 'thanking her for the night', and oddly enough fresh coffee. She would have seen the coffee as a gesture of kindness and consideracy had she not been 90% certain that he had also stolen some food from her kitchen.

However, she didn't get breakfast herself or drink the coffee. The first thing she did was rush to see Porlyuscia about any possible pregnancy issues. This was perhaps one of the first times Lucy was happy for the healer's general disdain towards humans, considering she did not pry or ask questions as to why Lucy wanted her pregnancy prevention magic, she just simply administered the poultice as quickly as possible and ushered her to leave. Thank Mavis for that. Anyone else in the guild would likely want details.

Against her better instincts, Lucy peaked around to look at Laxus, confirming her suspicions that he was indeed watching her. He casually sipped at his drink, winking at her the moment she met his gaze. With that, Lucy immediately wiped back around, feeling a shiver cascade over her body as she began to recall the events from yesterday night. A tingle of arousal jolted through her and much like the mouths of Pavlov's dogs in response to the sound of a bell, she felt herself begin to grow wet. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. What effect did this man have on her in that just a single glance could cause her to become aroused?! She was _not_ that type of girl! At least, that's what she told herself.

"Found them!" Lucy was jolted back to reality when her pink-haired friend sat back down in the seat across from her, Happy flying down to land on the table next to her and dropping a box of biscuits onto the table.

"Thank you Natsu, Happy!" She forced a smile at them, trying her very best to ignore the feeling in her nether regions. She opened the box and grabbed out one of the frosted treats and began to nibble at it. She really did like these, but she was a bit… distracted with other issues at the moment. "So, uh, how was training yesterday?" She said, trying to make conversation to take her mind off of what it was currently on.

"It was awesome! I'm starting to perfect a new technique," Natsu spoke with excitement as he reached forward and grabbed a biscuit for himself, taking a large bite of it. "I feel like I could take on Laxus, or maybe even Gildarts now!" At this, she heard Laxus chuckle in the background, apparently listening in on their conversation.

"Oh, really? That's pretty neat." Lucy responded, a slightly nervous laugh escaping her lips as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Yeah! I-" Natsu stopped for a moment and sniffed. "Hey, do you smell something funny?"

At this, Lucy froze, her face paling. She knew Natsu had a good nose. Was he perhaps smelling her arousal? The very thought that he might be able to made her body cringe in dread and embarrassment. "N-no, I don't smell anything… must be your imagination." She forced out an awkward laugh.

"I swear it's coming from you though…" Natsu spoke as though he was in deep concentration, leaning in and audibly sniffing at her. "It's weird."

"Don't sniff me!" She gasped out in shock and embarrassment, moving her palm forward and smacking him in the forehead to push his head away.

"That hurts…" Natsu mumbled, rubbing his forehead where she had struck him. "It's impossible not to smell you ya know. It's like breathing."

"Just… just don't be so weird about it okay…?" Lucy sighed, moving to rest her face in her hands and hiding her eyes and Natsu simply grumbled in response.

She was embarrassed, _so_ very embarrassed. She couldn't believe Natsu could smell _that_. She didn't even look up when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching their table, the person emitting an all too recognizable magical energy.

"Laxus! Fight me! I know I can take you on now!" Natsu loudly challenged, jumping from his seat and grinning confidently.

Lucy jolted her head up and whipped around, coming face to face with the familiar blonde male that was now standing directly behind her. She found herself cowering in her seat as he stared down at her intently, rubbing her legs together as a jolt of arousal shot through her body.

The lightning dragon slayer took a moment to glance at Natsu, his expression neutral. "No. You aren't ready yet," he stated flatly.

"I am so!" Natsu growled out. However, Laxus ignored him and focused his attention back on Lucy. "Hey!"

"Nice scarf, Blondie," he spoke after a short pause, reaching down to grasp the end of it and lightly thumbing it in his hand. Lucy felt her face heat up. Why? Why is he doing this?! Is he going to start acting like this to her in public now?! "Although, I think you look better without it," he smirked knowingly at her before releasing the material and turning to walk away, casually tucking his hands into his pockets. Lucy felt as though her face was on fire.

"That asshole!" Natsu slammed his fists against the table hard enough to make it shake, causing Happy to momentarily lose his balance. "I know I can beat him now!" He sighed, plopping back down in his seat. "What was his deal anyways? He was acting weird to you."

Lucy shrank back into her seat, her face still heated. "I have no idea..." She mumbled out. A lie. She was thankful Natsu was so oblivious when it came to intimate gestures.

But, as frustrating and embarrassing as this whole ordeal turned out to be, it was still oddly thrilling. A part of her wanted this little 'thing' she had with Laxus to go no further than what it had, but the more she thought about it, another more curious part wanted of her wanted to see how far it actually could go. Laxus was an interesting mage and she didn't know him that well, but she did know that he wasn't the bad person she originally thought him to be. He was certainly on the rough side, but he does seem to care a great deal for his family and comrades. What did he think of her? She had no idea beyond the fact that he found her attractive, but it did seem as though he was interested in more than a one-time thing... and she might just be okay with it... under the right circumstances. It could be her little secret. Her dirty little secret.

They say lightning never strikes the same place twice, but perhaps in this case, it just might.

,,,

 _FIN_


End file.
